hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruto Zora de Bon
Ruto Zora De Bon XVII is the third Sage of Water of Hyrule and a princess of the Zora Dominion. Etymology Ruto is a popular Zora name and name suffix derived from the Zora word ruton (love). Physical Appearance Ruto is a graceful and slender Zora, characterized by light blue skin and purple eyes with pupils; a trait inherited from Hylian ancestors. Powers and Abilities Princess Ruto is given the ability to control and manipulate water and its various states. She can both evaporate and freeze water and bend it into any shape or form. She becomes particularly fond of using ice after killing General Onox. Personality Princess Ruto is known for her vanity and obsession with shallow beauty, and is often considered bratty and spoiled for most of her pre-Sage lifetime. She would often find ways to appear thinner and more graceful than any other Zora, a trait that often exposes her lack of self-confidence and insecurity. She is infamous for perverted tendencies and romantic interests towards non-Zora and is often scolded by her father for disgracing her people with them. History First Golden Age At a very young age Ruto is named Princess of the Zora Dominion and quickly becomes rather spoiled, often abusing her privileges and power. She becomes friends with Zaleen while they are still very young and is often caught performing perverted displays with him. Eventually her father King Farkos becomes increasingly disturbed by their relationship and forbids her from interacting with Zaleen. This does not dissuade the two, and they continue to see each other in secret. Around 90 AG Princess Ruto is violently beaten to death by Zaleen's father, who fell into a drunken rage. Zaleen brings Ruto's dead body to Jabun whom he fasts in front of and prays to for nearly a week to bring Ruto back from the dead. Moved by his dedication, Jabun names Princess Ruto the next Sage of Water and she is restored to life with his powers. Princess Ruto devotes herself to healing after her awakening into Sagehood. The Gerudo Wars In 100 AG, King Farkos, his eyes set on the enormous rupee mine at Gor Forgaru, decides to launch an invasion of Death Mountain and leaves Ruto in charge of the Zora Dominion. At the same time, Laruto, an ambassador from Lanayru Province, arrives at Domain Prime and asks for a trade agreement between the Dominion and Lanayru. Ruto flatly refuses, claiming that it would cause the half-breeds from Lanayru to come taint the purebloods, even though Ruto herself is a half-breed as well. However, the meeting is interrupted by Zaleen, who reports a Twili and River Zora raid. Along with Zaleen, Telara and Laruto, the Princess defends the city with her Sage abilities. In the caverns underneath the capital, she discovers General Onox swimming upstream and intercepts him, and manages to kill him with the help of Zaleen and Laruto. However, when the Zora and the Twili are occupied, the River Zora have planted numerous Sols around the capital, and with Onox dead, they abandon their Twili allies and detonate the Sols, demolishing Domain Prime. The Twili are routed, but the Zora Dominion was no more. A short time after that, a Goron invasion force led by Darunia and Dangoro arrive at Domain Prime, only to find its smoking ruins, and Ruto among the few survivors. They tell her of their father's defeat and death on Death Mountain before turning back to their home. With the Zora's Domain destroyed, armies slaughtered, and King dead, Princess Ruto leads the survivors to settle in Greshou, a library town located in eastern Lanayru Province. The Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, when Sulkaris comes back to Hyrule and leads an invasion of the Kingdom of Hyrule, Rauru comes to Greshou and works with Ruto to find an answer to the Gohma threat. Later that year the Gohma head to Greshou itself, with the Hylians and hybrids from Lanayru in hot pursuit. Sulkaris makes her way into the library and has the Gohma destroy many of the books, largely ignoring Ruto's attempts to stop her. Sulkaris eventually turns her attention to Ruto and throws her off the balcony of the library. As Link saves her by catching her before she could hit the ground, Ruto feels the death of Malkorbagia along with the disappearance of her Sage powers and the arrival of the Oocca from the sky, who proceed to open fire on Gohma, Hylian and Zora alike. Amidst the fighting, the Oocca uses the Aura superweapon to utterly destroy Greshou, killing many Zora in the process. Seeing the Gohma swarm heading northwest to Death Mountain, Ruto decides to go with Link, Rauru and Princess Zelda V to warn the Gorons of the Oocca scourge. On Death Mountain, they meet up with Darunia, Impa and Saria, and see the First Sages Solahrasin, Evaleen and Kovaloo converging on the mountain range with their minions and the Oocca. Bewildered at how the First Sages are fighting each other instead of allying against the Gohma, the Sages nonetheless focus on trying to evacuate as the Gorons before the Aura can fire. When King Kazakk and Laruto arrive at the Hylian-Zora-Goron encampment and informs them about their new alliance with the Gohma against the Oocca, Ruto is dissatisfied at how she has to ignore the destruction of Lanayru by the Gohma, but Laruto advises her that the Oocca are the greater threat. Ruto later leads the Zora in their assault on the nearby Oocca base with their allies, and personally fights Siroc with a stolen Dominion Rod. After the Sky City crashes onto the surface of Hyrule, Ruto joins other Sages in luring Sulkaris into Gundrumether. Despite receiving a hit from the Fallen Sage, Ruto and the Sages end up defeating and killing the new body of Sulkaris. Ruto joins the now united forces of Hyrule in their final siege against the Gohma in Hive Vitreous. On the way through Misery Mire, she is confronted by Laruto, who denies her Queendom over Lanayru Province on the basis of her Sagehood and unpopularity, remarking on her lack of husband and children. Darunia attempts to cheer her up, to little success. Ruto attends the celebration in the Temple of Time, bringing cooked Rock Sirloin to Darunia.'' Unique Bonuses Unique Abilities Category:Zora Dominion Category:Lanayru Province Category:Sages Category:Heroes